Random.org Survivor: Polynesia
Random.org Survivor: Polynesia ''was the twenty-third season in the ''series. The season returned to the location of the series first season, Niuatiputapu, Tonga, Polynesia. The eighteen contestants, referred to as "castaways," were originally split up into two tribes of nine, each with one returning player. These tribes were named Anga and Hakula, named after Tongan words representing the animals of "shark" and "swordfish," respectively. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. On Day 14, there was a tribe switch following the Redemption Island duel. The merged tribe was named by the 11 castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Ney Jour, a backwards rendition from the word "Journey." Charolette Olson beat out Phillip McCallis and Mildred "Milly" Willis in a 5-3-0 vote in the Final Tribal Council. Twists *'Exile Island:' Throughout the game, once the immunity challenge has finished, players from either both tribes or the losing tribe is sent to Exile Island where they have a chance to find advantages and hidden immunity idols. Each tribe votes to send a member of the opposite tribe. If the person sent to Exile Island is on the losing tribe, they will be safe from that tribal council. Unlike the other two seasons with Exile Island, players are sent to separate islands if more than one player is sent to Exile Island to keep in line with the theme of "scattered islands". The twist ended on Day 29, with seven players remaining. *'Redemption Island:' Throughout the game, once players are voted out they have a chance to get back into the game. Every person voted out competes in a challenge duel head-to-head with the loser being officially eliminated from the game and the winner remaining on Redemption Island. At three points in the game, the winner of those duels returns to the game. On this season, the first two returning duels will be non-elimination rounds for the losers of those duels so they can continue on Redemption Island. Castaways The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Because Chloe played the Hidden Immunity Idol, four votes cast against her did not count. The Game In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win reward or immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Combined reward and immunity challenge. Because Chloe played the Hidden Immunity Idol, four votes cast against her did not count. Because Cyrus lost the Redemption Island duel in a returning round, he remained on Redemption Island. Casper returned from Redemption Island after winning the duel against Cyrus to join a new tribe at the Day 14 Tribe Switch. Because both tribes went to tribal council, no one was sent to Exile Island. Because Suki finished second in the Redemption Island duel in a returning round, she remained on Redemption Island. Because there were three people in the Redemption Island duel, and Kimberly finished last, she was eliminated. Because both tribes merged on Day 22, no one was sent to Exile Island. The Exile Island twist ended on Day 29. Voting History Because Chloe played the Hidden Immunity Idol, four votes cast against her did not count. Casper returned from Redemption Island after winning the duel against Cyrus to join a new tribe at the Day 14 Tribe Switch.